Oops!
by Rowan Rose
Summary: Fanny has a problem;she can't get Patton offher mind! What happens when she lets out a secret thst she didn't mean to tell. Read to find out! R/R pretty please...beautiful please...drop dead gorgeous please! Thanks!


**Hola! It's me again saying REVIEW OR DIE!(it's true everyone dies so even if you do review you still will die!) **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that is not mine (i.e. Codename: Kids Next Door and anything related to it.)

I, Numbuh 86 have been very confused lately, over a boy no less! Every time I see him my heart skips a beat and I feel a blush rise to my cheeks. I trip on my own feet and start screaming my head off at him. You are probably wondering who this…err _lucky _boy who caught me, numbuh eighty-six, boy hater's attention. His name is Patton Drilovsky, numbuh 60, heartthrob of the knd.

I know what you are thinking…FANNY AND PATTON! OH HECK NO! that was my first reaction to my feelings but then I started thinking about him, then dreaming about him, then daydreaming about him while I was on duty. I haven't told anyone, not even Rachel, but I think I might actually love him. Him and his heroic self. Last night in my dream we were in a battle against Father and he had a delightfulization ray pointed straight for me when Patton swooped in and carried me off and we lived happily-

"FANNY!" Rachel yelled into my ear effectively braking me out of my daze.

"Ya don't have ta shout!" I retorted while rubbing my ear. Her shout actually did hurt.

"Apparently I do. I've been calling your name for the past three minutes and you didn't respond. What were you thinking about" she asked slamming her fists on her hips.

"I-I uhhh was th-thinkin' ab-bout uhhh…WAFFLES! Yeah that's it waffles not boys! Cause I don't have a crush on one and I'm certainly not in love…hehe, yeah." Wow am I going to have some explaining to do later.

"OOO-Kay" she said looking skeptical and amused at the same time. "I need you to go down to the artic base and see if something is wrong. Numbuh 60 was supposed to be up here an hour and a half ago and it is so unlike him to be late."

"Sir yes sir" I replied with a salute. I sighed inwardly about not having to explain.

"Oh yea, we're gonna talk about this non-existant boy that you don't love when we get back" she yelled over her shoulder. I am going to die! It's like Rachel enjoys my discomfort.

While I was on my way I started daydreaming again. Patton came up to my house with a dozen red roses and told me that even though we fight a lot that he has loved me since he saw me and he pulled me into a long drawn out kiss after which I told him I lov-

"Sir, we are here" said the pilot of the ship said and just stood there staring at me.

"Oh. WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE GAWKIN' GET BACK TO WORK!" I yelled I really hate boys! except for Patton. I don't hate him.

I made my way slowly to his office while I tried not to think about him. If I start yelling at him then I might accidentally shout out something that I don't want him to hear.

I stood in front of his door for the longest time before I got the courage to go in. When I opened the door it was completely dark inside. I turned the light on only to find him asleep on his desk. I stalked up to him my previous thoughts momentarily forgotten. I screamed right inhis ear "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TAKING A NAP ON DUTY! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO DECOMISSION YOU RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

By this time he had already jolted awake and was staring at me in surprise with his beautiful big brown ey-FOCUS! "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL ASLEEP! I EXPECT MORE OUT OF YOU, RACHEL EXPECTS MORE OUT OF YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A ROLE MODEL! YOU WOULD BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU!" at this my eyes widened and I claped my hand across my mouth.

He just stared at me dumbstruck for what seemed like forever. It startled me when he suddenly said "You WHAT!"

"I...uhhhh...love juice?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"No you said you love me." he said as he took a step closer.

"FINE I LOVE YOU! HOW IS THIS RELEVANT? RACHEL NEEDED YOU AN HOUR AND A HALF AGO ON THE MOON BASE-MPH." I was cut off by his lips on mine. I stiffened but then melted into the kiss. When we finally broke the kiss all too soon for my taste I said "but you hate me."

"If I hated you would I do this" he said and pulled me into another kiss.

"don't think that just because you are my boyfriend you are off the hook." I said.

"Oh so I'm your boyfriend now." he said.

"Yes now Rachel will kill me if I'm not back soon" I said as I gave him one last peck on the cheek before heading to the door. Patton grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him and said "Rachel can wait he said before covering my lips with his again.


End file.
